


All I Need is a...

by theblondecha



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, modelhakyeon, modelsanghyuk, sanghyuk is fucked up, soccerplayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblondecha/pseuds/theblondecha
Summary: Hakyeon took the drunk Sanghyuk home because the man was broken over his own mistakes





	1. Part 1

Sanghyuk wakes up with a heavy headache, he keeps groaning in his sleep, and asking for water not knowing wherever he is. The air is so different, with a lavender scented surrounding, Sanghyuk can;t remember when was the last time he sprayed air freshener in his room. And if he does, lavender would be the last choice though. Sleepily, he rubs his eyes and tries to recalled back where was he actually instead of waking up in his own small bedroom. This place is rather bigger than his house, all white walls but the soft brown comforter makes the room looks more aesthetics in Sanghyuk's little opinion. He looks around, wondering if there's anything that related to the owner of the room, but no. He barely can tell where is he actually, until he smell something was burnt outside.

His headache isn't a joke, but Sanghyuk prioritize his safety more. Luckily he still has his clothes on his body, so he got no trouble to get up from the bed. Sanghyuk starts to move his feet to where the smell led him, until he saw the appearance of someone in black locks, white loose shirts and a pair of extremely short shorts, currently talking on the phone. His hand is very busy stirring something and his voice laced with worriness over the burnt soup, Sanghyuk supposed. "Bitch, then don't help if you only wanted to nag. I'm hanging up!" the said male finally cut off the call and slams his phone on the counter, until then he noticed Sanghyuk's big body at the kitchen entrance frame. Well, its not that hard to notice the grumpy face with a huge body, standing up straight and stare.

"Oh, you're awake! I've prepared the spare toothbrush and towel you can use in the bathroom. I'll prepare the hungover soup for you since you were hella wasted last night," the stranger ushers him to the bathroom, but Sanghyuk is just too stubborn to budge.

"I'm sorry but I don't know who you are. I have to go and thankyou for the hospitality," Sanghyuk bows down a little and about to take a leave until he heard the stranger mentioned someone's name that he longed for. 

"Hongbin, huh. So, you're his trashy exboyfriend? You're not that bad," the tanned stranger leans against the wall, crossing his arms. The smile on his face won't go away even when he saw the piercing glare from the male that he learnt his name as Sanghyuk. When did he know? It was last night, the tall blonde keep weeping in his arms, pointing at the lovey dovey couple. The former knew them so much as Taekwoon is his bestfriend and of course he knows that Hongbin is his boyfriend but he didn't expected for Sanghyuk the drunk but hot guy is his ex. What a small world and he think that he started to take a liking on this man.

Still in their own staring contest, he doesn't want to make the useless thing longer. Yet he extended his hands to the taller man, introduced himself as Hakyeon, his last night savior. "What are you saving me from? And we're not close enough for a handshake," Hakyeon pull back his hand upon the rude reaction he received. Well, he's this kind of asshole, maybe Hongbin did a right thing of dumping the latter. 

"Hm maybe you can say I'm too close with your exboyfriend. He's my photographer, I'm a model and Taekwoon is a soccer player, my bestfriend and you're a student living under the custody of Hongbin being your sugar daddy but now you're broke as hell and doing a part-time model to support your life. Interesting, isn't it?" Hakyeon's long explanation has brought Sanghyuk to the deep down of embarrassment until he need to look somewhere else but Hakyeon's face.

Well then, the elder is not that much of a bad person. He still push Sanghyuk back into the bathroom and wait from him to back on the road so they can have breakfast rather peaceful manner, not wanting to bite of each other. About Hakyeon's hangover soup, let's just say he cook a ramyun for Sanghyuk with kimchi since that was the only thing he know to do and pancakes for him. Few minutes of waiting the younger male out of the shower, Sanghyuk finally walks to the kitchen and found Hakyeon already seated, currently playing with his phone. "Why did you brought me to your place? You should have dump me at the roadside though. I'm not worth to be save at all," Sanghyuk mumbles the last word, which Hakyeon found there's a thread of resentment.

Sighing, he push the ramyun bowl to the younger and ushers him to have a mouthful first before they talk. Sanghyuk did as he told, the taste might be a bit weird but its food anyway. "Taekwoon and Hongbin doesn't know I brought you home. And I don't know you're his ex before you cried telling how much you regret doing that to Hongbin. Anyway, I bring you here because you're cute," what a straightforward reason, Sanghyuk almost chokes the ramyun soup. "You see, both of them are so happy and I don't like the idea if you're going to ruin their happiness," Hakyeon shoots down, once again making Sanghyuk to cough out of the soup.

"I'm not that such a bastard. I did wrong anyway and I don't deserve Hongbin. Plus, if Taekwoon can take care of him better than I do, why not? He deserves the bliss in life and love though," its time for the younger to explain, resulting Hakyeon to nod a little.

"Well, who knows. I'm just telling you as a warning. If you tried to do something at them, I can do what I can to get rid of you from modelling, just so you know," the smile drawn on Hakyeon's face might be sweet. But Sanghyuk can tell that the latter who hesitated to do that since he saw the picture of Hakyeon and Taekwoon at the living room just know. Both of them are too close, if not he must won't hang the frame on the wall. 

 

**...**

 

They meet for mostly once a week, Sanghyuk has gotten used to see Hakyeon at his workplace and sometimes Hakyeon would drag Hongbin along too (Sanghyuk assumed he only wanted to test the water) but Sanghyuk only gives him a small smile, when their eyes met. But, to be frank Sanghyuk has become closer with Hakyeon in the meant of time since the elder took care of him like giving him the water to drink, randomly sling his arms around his shoulder like a good friends. And they had exchange their phone numbers and Sanghyuk may or may not, texting with him almost every night. Its a like a routine of him to tell Hakyeon his day, his modelling schedule and was his partner doing it right or not. He enjoy the latter's company until one day they decided to have a video call.

That escalated quickly, Sanghyuk think. But he found no problem with him at all. Hakyeon is lovely, he's a nice person, always giving him advices in what should he do in his job or not. No matter how many times Hakyeon brought Hongbin along to their photoshoot, Sanghyuk's eyes now only aimed at one person with a glowing tanned skin, a bit shorter than Hongbin yet he has a nice figures. Truth to be told, Hakyeon is far away from Sanghyuk's ideal type. He might have a nice bodyline and beautiful face, but Sanghyuk doesn't like someone is being too loud, too motherly and always nagging. Hongbin is that all, except for being too loud. Hongbin is calm and always fine. But Hakyeon would always said if something is wrong, then it is wrong. Nonetheless, he found those characters in Hakyeon's lovely. Its nice to listen when Hakyeon is nagging on their phone call, to listen Hakyeon nags when he didn't eat and neglected his studies. 

One day, Sanghyuk dare enough to ask if Hakyeon wanted to have dinner with him since its the day of him received his payment. Normally, he would spend the money on drinking alone and got drunk, but when Hakyeon appeared in his life, he changed him. Hakyeon changed him to be someone that is more neat, he stop drinking all the time, his life has become more colourful after his breakup with Hongbin. He purposely dressing up just for tonight's dinner at the expensive restaurant, which he already made a reservation.

"Sanghyuk?" the name owner turn his body immediately after he heard the soft voice calling out his name. Hakyeon looks wonderful, even with only simple white tee and black shorts. He suddenly feel embarrassed since he didn't know Sanghyuk would wear something so different than him. "Yah, isn't this too expensive even you wanted to treat me? Do you have enough money?" worried, Hakyeon whispered when he saw the waiter already walking towards them. 

"Don't worry, hyung. You can eat whatever you want today. Beside I have something to say to you," they stop talking for a while, telling the waiter about their orders. 

"What is it? Do you need any help?" Hakyeon becomes concern since Sanghyuk never looking this serious before, except when they met for the first time. Hakyeon realized this guy seated in front of him is just like a normal young adult who is a ball of fluff and adorable. So, he just a bit weird when Sanghyuk changes his voice from a normal cutesy to a loud sigh from his mouth.

"Hyung, I know this might be too quick. But, I don't know.... well, I know I did horrible things when I was in relationship with Hongbin before. I cheated, I messed up, I basically was too immature and only think about my ownself. But when I meet you, I feel something different. The desire of me wanted to become a better person has flooded. I always come home early, I rarely hang out with useless friends that I thought they were friends. I didn't drink as much as I used to, I feel.... no, I'm sure you changed me the way I am right now," Sanghyuk paused as Hakyeon stop him from talking. 

"Wa- wait, Hyuk-ah.. what are you trying to say... I-"

"Then, don't cut me off. I wanted to say that I fall for you. I like you, and I wanted you to give me a chance to be a better man. I wanted to cherish you for all my life and wanted to spoil you with everything. If you can give me the chance, I wanted to asked you if you want to be my boyfriend?" Sanghyuk smoothly confessed, as if he's reading a script before his eyes. But, his confession made Hakyeon to suddenly break into a laughter. Hakyeon chuckles, not wanting how to react about Sanghyuk.

He stares at the younger with a smile on his face. Hakyeon likes Sanghyuk like this, bold and always straightforward. Both of them can become a great team if they paired up for something. "Well, I found you first when you cried because of Hongbin. Say, its almost two months we know each other, aren't we?" Sanghyuk nods, admitting the one month of life changing experience.

In the two month time, Sanghyuk has receieved so many modeelling offer which he believed he need to thank Hakyeon for that. His charismatic face has caught the eyes of photographers, magazines wanted to featured with him, fashion designers are after him for runaway. Whenever both of them happened to be at the same event, Hakyeon would always winked at him which Sanghyuk understand something might have gone under his doings. Sanghyuk has heard quite so many compliments about him and he can't help but to like it. If before this, he worked part time model only to support his livings, but now its a part of his life and he grew fond of it. All thanks to Hakyeon and so, he comes up with the idea of taking the elder out for a fancy dinner. 

"Okay look, I'm not saying that I reject you. But, you know like you said you cheated, you messed up and such, how can I be so sure that you will take care of my heart if I give you?" Hakyeon looks at him with a soft eyes. "Everyone can say they love me when I help them. And what you feel right now, is not love. You're indebted to me," 

"No, hyung! I mean, I do feel thankful that you're always around to help me, but somehow the feelings for you bloom when we started to stay in contact. When you always called me in the night only to ask how was I doing, despite of me being an ass to your friend before. I can feel that you care for me. Give me a chance, hyung. That's all I need and I promised I won't let you down. I promise," Sanghyuk pleads, as he saw the glimpse of doubt all over Hakyeon's face.

 

**...**

 

For the first week of Sanghyuk's confession, Hakyeon wasn't fully give him the right answer as what he wanted to see is actually the effort of Sanghyuk. What he will do in order to win over Hakyeon's heart. They still exchanging texts and late night calls but what makes it different now is the way Sanghyuk treated Hakyeon. It was vice versa. If before Hakyeon asked Sanghyuk how was he doing and he shows the caring side of him towards Sanghyuk, this time Sanghyuk without tired, he keeps checking if Hakyeon had his food regularly and get enough sleep or not. Recently, Hakyeon need to go for a diet and he need to lose weight for the next month job in Japan. Of course, without fail he told Sanghyuk about it and the younger endlessly congratulates him for the work. They meet up on the next day and the moment Sanghyuk enters Hakyeon's waiting room, he saw Hongbin is joking around with Hakyeon instead.

Frankly speaking, Sanghyuk has moving on from Hongbin after he realized that Hakyeon was the one for him. But, he still cannot look at Hongbin in the eyes as he keep glaring at him whenever Sanghyuk tries to approach Hakyeon. Sensing the tension between of the two, Hakyeon pats Hongbin's hand asking him to play nice so that Sanghyuk can freely seeing him inside. Clicking his tongue, Hongbin turns his body away and play with his phone somewhere in the corner. 

"What's up?" Hakyeon voices out first, earning a sweet smile from Sanghyuk's lips. He looks at the extended hand of Sanghyuk, which gripping a bottle of energy drink. Strawberry's flavour, he learnt as Hakyeon's favourite upon seeing the same bottle in Hakyeon's room whenever they need to be in the same studio. Hakyeon mumbles a small thankyou, before patting the seat beside him. 

To say that its an awkward situation, Sanghyuk doesn't really think so even when he can sense the overprotectiveness from Hongbin's piercing glare. Hakyeon makes him feel at home, he feels like a friend, a boyfriend and a person that Sanghyuk can tell him everything. He loves the smell lingers around Hakyeon, that drive him closer and wanted to hold the elder in his arms. Yet, he can't do that because Hakyeon won't give him the exact answer yet. He accepted it when they were having dinner in the restaurant, it went smooth. They laughed, teasing each other endlessly with Hakyeon never stop giving him the smile so he won't make Sanghyuk to feel bad. 

"What time will you end your photoshoot, hyung?" he asked whilst his long arms sling around Hakyeon's shoulder lowering the distance between both of them. 

"This will be the last one. Why?" Hakyeon can feel the close proximity between him and Sanghyuk, and he won't dare to turn his face since he sit very closely. He will surely looking as red as tomato, when he saw Sanghyuk's handsome face being too close right next to him.

"Wanna grab a dinner together? My treat," the elder shuts himself for a while, glancing at Hongbin who seem to be curious just when did both of them being this close. The photohrapher was actually smell something between those two, but he decided to shut up because they might be seen as close because both of them are models. But, when it comes for a dinner together, Hongbin knows something must be floating in the air.

"Ah..... maybe I will pass for tonight. Y'know I'm on diet, so I can't eat dinner much," Hakyeon declines the offer nicely, resulting Sanghyuk to gasp. "Hyung, you are too skinny right now! No can do hyung. I'll fatten you up tonight and you can continue you diet tomorrow," with that, Hakyeon can no longer refuse Sanghyuk's offer and they eventually go for a fancy dinner. Sanghyuk keeps spoiling him with so much food, he feeds him, he place meat into his plate, Sanghyuk does take a good care of him.

During the car ride, Sanghyuk sneakily bring his hand to Hakyeon's free one and purposely brush their hands together, whilst he got his eyes glued on the road. Hakyeon rejecting at first, but Sanghyuk is being persistent, he glances at Hakyeon with a grins and bring the tanned male's hand to his lips, pecking the back. Hakyeon was taken aback, quickly trying to pull but Sanghyuk is much stronger and he intertwines their hand together. After their dinner date (Sanghyuk takes it as a date), he drops Hakyeon at his residency with a smile on his face. There is nothing can be expressed, Sanghyuk is too happy with Hakyeon's company, he likes to see Hakyeon's chubby cheek back to its place and when Hakyeon complained that he gained so much weight before, he sincerely told him that Hakyeon is still beautiful; fat or skinny.

The elder blushed upon listening to Sanghyuk's compliment everything, wondering how the kid that used to be rude to him on the first day they met has become a cheeseball. Sneering, Hakyeon rolls his eyes even when the pink tint on his cheek cannot be hide. 

"Hey hyung," Hakyeon hums when Sanghyuk calls him, but still looking outside of the window. "How was today's date? You seem to like it when you open your mouth to eat just now. Have your heart ready for me?" _bold._ Hakyeon blush once again and clears his throat to get rid of the tension.

"What date? I'm just hungry," Hakyeon bashfully answers, even when he saw Sanghyuk is laughing at him. Well, maybe he just ate too much just now. "Anyway, Hakyeonie. I got something for you," Sanghyuk fishes his pocket, while biting his lips and look into Hakyeon's eyes sexily, making the elder embarrassed to stay in one car as Sanghyuk.

A few seconds has passed, Sanghyuk finally takes out something in his palm, asking Hakyeon to close his eyes and takes out his hand. Nervous, Hakyeon feels somewhat curious in what is the thing that Sanghyuk tries to pull right now. Well then, his curiousity ended when Sanghyuk blows air onto his hands and making gesture like he put something on Hakyeon's hand, but nothing show up. 

"....what?" feeling dumbfounded, Hakyeon wanted to knock Sanghyuk's head right now since he dare to play around with him. 

"Can't you see, hyung? I'm giving you my love for you to hold and my heart to take care of it," the younger tucks Hakyeon's fringe behind his ears while staring deep into his eyes. His eye gazes has change, from a hard one to a loving soft gaze when he stares at Hakyeon's slightly open lips that looks begging to be kissed. Sanghyuk leans forward, closer and closer, to reach his destination which is Hakyeon's lips but as he was close to brush their lips together, Hakyeon place his hands onto Sanghyuk's chest, asking him to stop.

Both of them froze on the spot, panting even when they did nothing beside talking and about to kiss. Sanghyuk becomes the one to dstance himself away from Hakyeon, while gripping hard on the steering since he can't look at Hakyeon's eyes. **_Damn, he was about to cross the line just now_**. Sanghyuk curses in his mind. Sighing, he looks back at Hakyeon and hold his hand tightly. "I'm sorry I won't do it ag-" he was stunned. Sanghyuk widened his eyes, when he can feel a pair of wet lips strikes on his right cheek.

He can't help but to touch his cheek, for being too surprised when Hakyeon steal a kiss even on the cheek. "...umm, yeah. Thanks... I better.. uh go," 

Sheepishly smiling, Sanghyuk silently hooray for one step to get closer to win Hakyeon's heart and watch the elder rushed to the elevator to avoid his embarrassment.

 

**...**

 

"So, I heard you have been hanging out with Hongbin's ex," Taekwoon cross his arms and glare at his bestfriend who has just awake from his nap. Rubbing his eyes in circle, Hakyeon groans out to ignore Taekwoon's nagging in the evening. He haven't got up from his bed since morning as Hakyeon wanted to fill his days with only sleeping and cuddling with his book on his precious bed. Pretending that he heard nothing, Hakyeon close his eyes and loudly snores to shoo away the pest that only comes for nagging which Hakyeon assumed it must be Hongbin tattled at Taekwoon looking how close he and Sanghyuk has becomes. 

Seeing how lack of attention given by Hakyeon, Taekwoon becomes more frustrated as Hakyeon decided to not listening of any piece of what he's trying to say. Knowing Hakyeon since childhood, he knows how much Hakyeon loves challenged, so does Taekwoon. However, being all lovey dovey with Sanghyuk is an exception because he doesn't want Hakyeon to risk his heart for someone who doesn't know how to appreciate. That's what happened to Hongbin before and he knows that very well. Walking closely to the model, Taekwoon takes a sit beside him and taps Hakyeon's thigh softly to wake him up and they can have a discussion. Its a serious matter, yes. Taekwoon is very much worried about Hakyeon and he loves his friend until he can kill anyone that makes Hakyeon sad.

This happened when Hakyeon's first exboyfriend dumped him just because of stupid reasons; Hakyeon being dark and short. The news of Hakyeon being dumped in front of the whole school became a hot topic, which Taekwoon decided to hit the stupid ass guy right there. 

"Hakyeon-ah, lets talk," he tries to persuade the lazy tanned male, but Hakyeon just won't budge. "Alright, I know you're not sleeping. Its just, out of all the guys out there why must Sanghyuk? Don't you know what happened to Hongbin before?" 

The latter mumbles something incohorent, trying to shoo away Taekwoon but he end up getting pull out of the blanket. Grumpily, Hakyeon puff out his cheeks and lean his back against the headboard. "So, what? Sanghyuk has changed. Plus, I don't know he was Hongbin's boyfriend before he cried in my arms before. It was love at a first sight, Taekwoon-ah. Just like when you met Hongbin," Hakyeon protested.

"Me and Hongbin's case are different. He cried because of being dump, Sanghyuk cried because of regret. I don't want you to get hurt either, Yeon," Taekwoon's voice soften as he heard the stern tone laced inside Hakyeon as he mouthed his opinion. So, he doesn't need to get mad over it or they will shout at each other's face.

"Taekwoon, its not wrong to give him a chance right?" he pleads, trying to earn his bestfriend's parent-like permission to go out with Hongbin's exboyfriend. Taekwoon knows Hakyeon hates it when he becomes overprotective and so does himself, he doesn't want to go too hard on him either.

"Do you really like him?" Taekwoon asked, being serious about Hakyeon's decision, and brush his hair with his fingers as he saw Hakyeon nods his head softly. "Alright then. If anything happened, you know you can count on me right?" by the time he approves Hakyeon's choice of a man, Taekwoon saw the glints in his eyes, shining so bright as if he's earning something precious in the world and now Taekwoon really knows Hakyeon really likes the man named Han Sanghyuk.


	2. Part 2

Hakyeon never smiles this bright whenever he comes to his shooting site, but he did today because of his late night talk with Taekwoon last night. It was a long time since they have that kind of late night talk since Hakyeon had been single since forever and not bother to flirt with any fuckboys whenever he hit the club. But, when his eyes met with a drunk Sanghyuk, Hakyeon feels something different beating so hard and sending this foreign goosebumps whenever he look at the tall younger man. He knows what kind of a man Sanghyuk was before, mostly came out when he asked Hongbin about that. He learnt that Sanghyuk was a very caring man, he will asked if Hongbin had a perfect meal or not, whether he had nice sleep or not. But that was the one thing about Sanghyuk, he can't get enough of one man and decided to look for other person to bed beside Hongbin.

However, when he brought Sanghyuk to his place the other day, he can feel the sincerity of him when he cried over his regret of cheating behind Hongbin's back. Of course, Hakyeon's heart shrink a little bit when he heard Hongbin's name came out from his mouth and felt that he would never stand a chance to be a 'someone' in Sanghyuk's heart. Nevertheless, his hope rose back when Sanghyuk said he won't bother Hongbin and his current relationship since he wasn't that kind of an asshole though since he admit it was his fault at first for not appreciating Hongbin the way he was before. And he tried to make himself as a better person. However, Hakyeon wasn't stupid either to offer himself to someone who used to be a cheater before, since he's not going to risk his fragile heart so openly. Another reason why he decided to play hard to get at first time. But after months of knowing Sanghyuk, he learnt that Sanghyuk is really _really_ changed and ready to face a commitment as Cha Hakyeon's boyfriend. 

And now, his shoot supposedly to start at 11am, yet Hakyeon comes an hour earlier so that he can see Sanghyuk's shooting his part first and not to forget he decided to make a meal for the younger. Its just a simple meal since Taekwoon generously wanted to help him this morning and yeah, he happily packed the meal in a lunch box for Sanghyuk and even decorated a smiley face on the eggrolls. His mood is very obviously wonderful because of his high cheekbones kept so high and greet everyone in the studio with a good morning. "Yo, Hakyeon! Wasn't your shoot start at 11?" one of the phototgrapher slings his arms around Hakyeon's shoulder when he saw the younger comes over so early.

"Oh, yeah. I just have something to deal with um.. Sanghyuk. Do you know which one is his room, hyung?" Hakyeon asked the photographer, not forgetting the huge grin since he can't wait to tell Sanghyuk his answer to Sanghyuk's confession (even when the kiss on cheek was quite obvious). Bowing slightly to the photographer, he walks to the direction shown by the latter earlier with a nervous yet happy feelings. Every steps of Hakyeon walking to the waiting room is like one step to a new world of him, Hakyeon calculates every words that he had arranged last night with Taekwoon's help. Finally, his feet stop at the door, written named Han Sanghyuk on the door and Hakyeon can't help but to feel proud of the younger, looking at how much he had improved and made money out of this career. Taking a long deep breath, Hakyeon doesn't bother to knock the door since he thought its a surprised for Sanghyuk because he comes here with a huge hope for both of them.

Slowly he bring his hand to the knob, twisting slowly and then reveals the entire room with a happy 'surprised!!!' screamed, startling a pair of a man and woman in a very uncomfortable position, Sanghyuk is sitting on the couch with a female stylist that Hakyeon is closed with, very closely on Sanghyuk's lap. The cheerful screamed suddenly becomes silent, and the lunch box on Hakyeon's hand fall on the floor, shattering all of the effort and heart and the warm feelings that Hakyeon had insert along insde of the meal. Disappointment is written on his face. Both of them especially Sanghyuk was startled, he was shocked to see Hakyeon was there with a cheerful mood so he automatically pushed the stylist from his lap and rushed over Hakyeon.

"Ha-Hakyeon.. its not what you think. I- I-" Sanghyuk hold Hakyeon's arms and looking down at the shorter elder who seem to be breaking inside. Hakyeon's face becomes warm, eyes already reddening, Sanghyuk assumes he's trying to hold back the tears from shooting down but he fails to do so. 

"I thought I'm right about you, but... you just won't change," he whispers the words, making only both of them to hear what has came out from Hakyeon's mouth. Before he left, Hakyeon looks at the stylist noone with a very heartbreaking expression. "I thought I could trust you noona, but you betrayed me. Thanks a lot," smile. That's all Hakyeon did even when both of them now its not the always sincere smile that Hakyeon gave to everyone. There are no shouting, no face slapping or nothing violence has came inside the room, but Hakyeon slowly backing out from the doorsteps wanting to walk away, but instead he was stopped by Sanghyuk. "Hyung, I didn't do it. She came inside my room and sit on me. But then you came, when I didn't get to push her away. Trust me please," he hold Hakyeon's arms tightly not wanting Hakyeon to leave in the same state when he broke up with Hongbin.

"Let me go, Han Sanghyuk. I don't want to scold you. Please," Hakyeon touch Sanghyuk's hand that is holding his arms, slowly putting his hand off Hakyeon and quickly run away with tears streaming down his cheeks. 

"Hyung! Hakyeon hyung! Please! Listen to me!" Sanghyuk doesn't care if anyone is looking at him or them, Hakyeon is so important right now and even when he saw Hongbin who just came inside the studio, checking on his camera. But Hakyeon is even faster, Sanghyuk only manage to chase Hakyeon until at the entrance of the studio, and then he saw no trace of Hakyeon outside of the studio. Sanghyuk is feeling dejected, disappointed and hating himself since Hakyeon just saw him in that position with the stylist noona. And he wanted to kill himself since Hakyeon doesn't believe what he said. It was true, Sanghyuk didn't do it. He was playing with his phone, looking at Hakyeon's pictures that he secretly snapped with the elder's knowing until the stylist came and straddled him lap. He can't do anything yet then Hakyeon came into his room and caught them both.

"Fuck!" he cursed out his breath, grabbing his hair out of frustration and flopped himself on the floor regardless of people watching, or most importantly Hongbin. Sanghyuk heard the footsteps behind him and hold his shoulder.

"Yah, what happened? Why Hakyeon hyung ran away? He got a shoot in 30 more minutes!" Hongbin asked while looking at the almost crying Sanghyuk. The younger is about to answer when the stylist noona comes over to him and called Sanghyuk, making him to lost his temper.

Angrily, he marches towards the woman and grabs her hair, not caring if anyone took the picture of him or he will hurt this girl right here and now since Hakyeon is way more important that anyone else. Hongbin who happened to be there also tries to release Sanghyuk from hurting the girl even more when the stylist is already cries out in pain. "You fucking bitch! You know me and Hakyeon likes each other but you're a fucking bitch! A traitor to Hakyeon. And now because of you, he lost his trust in me! Are you happy?! I don't fucking care if I lost this job, I'd rather lost my job than losing Hakyeon. Your fucking bitch," Sanghyuk swings his palm and directly slaps the woman on the face, resulting a slight blood to draw at the corner of her lips.

"If anything happened to Hakyeon, you're dead and I'm more than willing to enter the prison rather than losing Cha Hakyeon," Sanghyuk grits his teeth, before leaving the studio with the intention of looking for Hakyeon. 

 

**...**

 

It has been three days since Hakyeon didn't came out from his place, so it was always Hongbin to come over since Taekwoon couldn't make it due to overseas training and he entrusted Hakyeon in Hongbin's care. For the past days, Hakyeon refused to eat, refused to come out from his bed and even refused to talk. That's worrying his bestfriends so much since Hakyeon is a very cheerful guy so for him to act like this, should be taken into more attention. "Hyung, you need to eat a little. Taek will scold me if he saw you become this skinny," Hongbin glances at his 'art' chicken porridge he specialy made for Hakyeon. Well, it doesnt look as perfect as Taekwoon's food but Hongbin think his food can be eaten though. Then a few moments later of blanlky stirring the hot porridge, Hongbin believed that the smell attracted Hakyeon who is currently wrapped himself in the blanket, and mumbles a soft 'i'm not hungry'.

Of course, who is Hakyeon trying to lie since Taekwoon has warned Hongbin if Hakyeon said he's not hungry, that was the state that he's starving. On the day when Hakyeon came home crying, Taekwoon was the one to found him as he stay at Hakyeon's place and resting before he need to fly for his overseas training. Freaking out to see how worse Hakyeon's condition was, he chased the bestfriend of his inside the former's bedroom and even break the door only to see Hakyeon's crying mess. It was horrible, Hakyeon never cried that hard before even he once lost the job in New York which he had been waiting for so long. After Taekwoon managed to calm Hakyeon down, he received a call from Hongbin asking how was Hakyeon. That's when Hongbin knew Sanghyuk had fucked up with Taekwoon's bestfriend since his boyfriend doesn't sound as lovely as always; as if he's about to kill Sanghyuk righ away.

Not trying to lie either, Sanghyuk had been bothering Hakyeon through his phone whether it comes from text or calls of voicemails; but none of them answered by Hakyeon but Hongbin once listen to Sanghyuk's voicemail; he sounded hurt and desperate and regrets. There was a slight change of heart and tried to coax Hakyeon to give Sanghyuk a chance to explain to him, but there's half of him too scared with Taekwoon and wanted to wait for the elder to come back to Korea and talk about it. Sighing, he place the food on the nightstand and takes out a bowl of warm water from the kitchen with a towel to wipe Hakyeon's damp cheeks. He know Hakyeon isn't sleeping since there was a moan comes out from the elder's lips and asked him to stop, but Hongbin is just too stubborn and keep doing that to his hyung since Hakyeon is also his current responsibility.

"You know hyung, sometimes I feel Sanghyuk paid attention on you more than he did to me, once before. When we broke up, not even once he sent me a text to get back or he's sorry or y'know trying to deny. Because he was obsviouly cheated on me," Hongbin chuckles a little bit, recalling back the past when he caught Sanghyuk with another man on his bed before continue his words. "Because I know Sanghyuk if he did wrong, he will admit his wrongdoings and accept the punishment. But now, he denied-"

"What are you trying to say, Bin-ah.... just laugh at me if you want to," Hakyeon complaint and shuffles from his sleeping position and sit up to meet Hongbin's eyes. "Its bad enough for me to feel this way. Huh... maybe Taek's right, I shouldn't have fall for him. He's an ex of you for a reason anyway," sighing for the nth times, Hakyeon glances at the porridge before frowning. "What the heck is this thing? Is it edible? Will I die if I eat this?" Hongbin rolls his eyes and reach out his hand to snatch the bowl back because of the complaints.

"He's an ex for me, for a reason so that I can meet your bestfriend,"

"So? You're asking me to give him a chance to talk, aren't you?" Hakyeon tries to guess but looking at Hongbin's being silent, Hakyeon scoffs. "My heart hurts Hongbin-ah. He gave me so much hope. He took care of me, he gave me the attention and care which I feel so different, so special that I never feel this way before. The day when he almost kissed my lips, I almost gave myself up, I had my self restraint no matter how much I want to kiss him, I won't give in easily. As if that would make me feel better when he had a change in heart. But now, I'm still like this, crying like a girl because of a stupid guy. The first time I saw him, I felt my heart twitched, and then I learnt he is your ex, the one you told us that cheated on you. But when I get to know him, I thought he changed. I thought he no longer did that disgusting thing ever again. I trusted him, I gave him my heart which I pretended that I didn't too, because I started to love him,"

Hakyeon chokes his tears back, but trying to make himself stronger to talk out. "That day, I woke up so early, I was so excited that Taekwoonie finally gave his words to accept my choice which is so hard for me to make him trust Sanghyuk to date me. I prepared for almost everything that morning, I woke up early so I can search for any groceries to make him food, and I decorated with so many beautiful things and even write 'I Do' to his confession before. But what did I get? I fucking saw him on the fucking couch with a bitch. I know I'm not that skinny, I don't have a pussy, so Sanghyuk must have changed his heart because I disgust him.... but he doesn't need to do that to me. He could just shoved me away if he doesn't like me. I know he must have like me just because of I helped him to get into more in this modelling industry. He's jus-"

"Says who?" suddenly someone barged from the outside into Hakyeon's white themed aesthetic bedroom, which shocking the owner till his heart almost droppin on the floor. It was the familiar unique voice that had always tried to reach out for Hakyeon ever since he ran out from the studio.

Hakyeon glares at Hongbin since he knows who is the culprit in letting Sanghyuk into his house. "Tell me, who said I don't like you. I like you, I love you Hakyeon. Yes, I thanked you for helping me survived a lot, but that's what makes me to love you more. You make me, you're the one who changed me, you created me as the man that I am right now, Cha Hakyeon. I know I did wrong to Hongin before, I cheated on him before. But hell! I won't do that to you, because I love you so much. I love you more than I did on Hongbin. Hyung, please.... forgive me,"

"Get out Sanghyuk, I don't want to listen. Leave me alone, you both," Hakyeon's voice sounds cold, but that won't bring Sanghyuk down from his explanation. He grabs his blanket and cover his whole body, not wanting to listen what will comes out from Sanghyuk's mouth. Giving a knowing look to Hongbin, and he seems to understand the sign, Hongbin pats Sanghyuk's shoulder and warned him this is going to be the first and last time he can talk with Hakyeon before leaving both of them talking. Actually Sanghyuk was already there since he came together with Hongbin and let Hongbin had a small talk with Hakyeon. He was actually fluttered so much when Hakyeon himself confessed that he was actually gave his heart to Sanghyuk. 

Feeling Hongbin has already left the apartment, Sanghyuk approached the sobbing Hakyeon under the bedsheet and kneeling one knee beside Hakyeon's face, to see the face that he had been missing properly. Hakyeon looks worst, he feels very guilty since it's mostly him at fault for making Hakyeon disappointed, Sanghyuk assumed. Sanghyuk flops on the floor, his back leaning against the bed and sigh, not knowing where to start. "The noona confessed, she was the one tried to seduce me when she knew you like me... too... That day, I was left alone in the room to get some cookies, but she saw you coming from the front and quickly entered my room and you know... sitting like that.. on me. But I swear! I didn't touch her, I didn't get to push her away then you came. Trust me, I won't do this to you. You can ask Hyunwoo hyung since he saw her entered my room. He said that, Hongbin also heard the same thing since he was there too. Please hyung, give me a chance to love you and forgive me," Sanghyuk turns his face and look at the tall bumps on the bed, moving slowly and reveals Hakyeon, wth his eyes red.

"My heart hurts so much when I saw you the other day. I thought you were only fooling around with me and dump me when I already started to love you." Hakyeon said in his raspy post crying voice. Sending him a small smile, Sanghyuk shakes his head and wipes Hakyeon's tears before helping him to sit up on the bed with him on Hakyeon's left side. 

"I would never do that to you. I promise. She was the one seduced me and sat on m-" before Sanghyuk can finish his words, he feel a pair of chapped lips planted on his pink pouty one, sending him into a blank state. He already forgot what his next words when Hakyeon suddenly kiss him and makes Sanghyuk melts under his soft eyegazes. 

Hakyeon moves his hands and caress Sanghyuk's flawless handsome face, admiring the gorgeous look who confessed that he had fallen for him. He feels grateful, proud and wanted to show the world that Sanghyuk is his, and he really loved him; he admit that. "Do you love me, Hyuk-ah?" Hakyeon asked with his super honey-like voice, making Sanghyuk to stutter. Not because of he doubted his decision, but Hakyeon's voice is like a music in his ears. He nods, and kiss Hakyeon's hand that had been touching his face like a loving soon-to-be boyfriend he is.

The taller saw the smile dancing on Hakyeon's thin lips, his heart becomes at ease when he feel the sincereity and forgiveness along the grin. "Then kiss me," Hakyeon continues, sending Hyuk in another mental blocked state. "W-what?" he stutters again, earning an eyerolls from Hakyeon. 

Feeling frustated with Sanghyuk's denseness, Hakyeon grabs his neck with his right hand and pulling Sanghyuk into a deep kiss. It was like an electric shock, sending shivers in Sanghyuk's body, feeling all different from the first peck that Hakyeon gave him few seconds ago. It feels different, the whole kissing scene was different and Sanghyuk never ever feel this closeness even when with Hongbin before. Hakyeon's lips start to nibble on Sanghyuk's upper one, coaxing the younger to play along with him whch Sanghyuk easily fall for him and close his eyes before taking control of the kiss. Hakyeon's lips taste salty, maybe because of the tears but Sanghyuk doesnt know why but he can't stop. There's something keep him to keep tasting Hakyeon's lips with his tongue involved. Hakyeon fists his hands on Sanghyuk's shirt, pulling him closer to him, until Hakyeon's body was found laying on the bed with Sanghyuk on top of him, still kissing.

They stay like that, until Sanghyuk's hands slips inside Hakyeon's shirt, caressing his waist softly, letting out a soft moans from Hakyeon's mouth. "I- we should sto-" Sanghyuk was about to pull away from doing any further, but Hakyeon cups his face, looking Sanghyuk deeply into his eyes. "I trust you," his voice sounds almost whispering, persuading Sanghyuk who doesn't want to take advantage of Hakyeon.

"I don't want to hurt you. Let's take things slow,"

"You won't hurt me. I want this," he said as he circle his arms around Sanghyuk's neck, pulling him closer. 

"You sure?" Hakyeon nods. "I'll be gentle," both of them smiles when Sanghyuk starts to pepper kisses around Hakyeon's neck, marking his along his tanktop while his hands pulling the fabric up higher and higher, scrapping the skin to find the sensitive part on Hakyeon but the guy is humming, enjoying the hand of Sanghyuk on his body. On Sanghyuk's other perspective, he found Hakyeon's tanned skin is gorgeous, absolutely perfect when he place his hands around the elder's body and he loves the sound that Hakyeon made.


	3. Part 3

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Taekwoon yells once he stepped inside Hakyeon's house with his luggage and saw Sanghyuk's tall figure instead of Hakyeon's small frame running inside and out of the kitchen. He was leaving Korea for a week and leaving Hakyeon under Hongbin's care so he expected Hongbin to be at Hakyeon's place, but what he got was Sanghyuk, cooking in Hakyeon's kitchen and a few seconds after Taekwoon's yelling, Hakyeon ran from his bedroom to when the kitty sound was heard. Well, this was much better that Hakyeon expected Taekwoon to be. They were actually discussing on how to face Taekwoon when he came back later and suddenly Taekwoon got back a day before the day that he supposed to arive. Of course, the couple was surprised especially Sanghyuk when he was all flustered and feeling small under Taekwoon's deep and dark glares. 

On the other hand, Hakyeon noticed how cold Takwoon is towards his new boyfriend and he knows Sanghyuk and him have so much things to explained at Hakyeon's soccer player's bestfriend. And the time is now, since Taekwoon is not at the position of calm down and his fist could fly in any minutes if Sanghyuk spoken something wrong later. Looking at Sanghyuk, he ushers the younger with his eyegaze to go sit at the living room, while he handles the lion in the kitchen alone. As if he understand Hakyeon's sign, Sanghyuk slightly bows at Taekwoon and tries to walk away from the man. "Wait for a second," Taekwoon's soft and scary voice echoes in the kitchen, stopping Sanghyuk from moving almost right away. 

"We gonna have so much 'things' to talk Han Sanghyuk. Prepare yourself," he warns with his kitty voice, letting Sanghyuk walks back to the living room and now he's facing the sheepishly smiling bestfriend. "And you, why are you letting him in? Remember what I told you before? I'd kill him once I saw him breathing in front of my face," Hakyeon quickly grabs Taekwoon's arms, head shaking as he pleads Taekwoon to give Sanghyuk a chance and them to be happy as well. 

"But Taekwoon-ah, he didn't do it. It was just a misunderstanding,"

"What misunderstanding? Hakyeon I don't want you to get hurt. you know that I treasured you so much. I won't let you live with that kind of kid," Taekwoon sighed, feeling disappointed with Hakyeon for not listening to his advice before he left.

"He was framed. Hongbin told me, Hyunwoo hyung also know and that girl admitted to me myself. So Sanghyuk wasn't at fault. Please Taekwoon," 

"...we'll see about that," without replying anymore of Hakyeon's plead, nor Hakyeon letting his hands off Taekwoon's arm, the taller male dragged his bestfriend out of the kitchen with his deadly glare and march to where Sanghyuk is. At Hakyeon's spacious living room. Even Taekwoon's aura was life threathening, Sanghyuk could feel his life is going to end soon if he said something wrong.

As Taekwoon place his luggade at the corner of the couch, he sits on one of the single couch, eyes directly looking at Sanghyuk's nervous face. The feeling was like Sanghyuk's meeting his parents in law and Taekwoon acting so overprotective over Hakyeon scares him. "So, is there anything that you wanted to say at me? Or you want me to start talking first?" seeing how Sanghyuk flinched over his voice, amused Taekwoon a lot and he knows he can use this to scare him off. Who knows Sanghyuk is still being an asshole at his bestfriend, Taekwoon would never allowed this happened again. He hardly see Hakyeon cries so to see him crying once for a while, hurts him as well as his bestfriend. They have been bestfriend since they were children and they would never hold themselves back if anyone hurt any one them. And now, Sanghyuk became the reason of Hakyeon cried the other day, he need to face Taekwoon.

"Uhh... like Hakyeon said, I was fra-"

"Hakyeon said nothing. I want to hear from your mouth, Sanghyuk. Man up, kid," 

Sanghyuk takes a deep breathe upon the harsh treatment from Taekwoon and he knows, he need to be a man in order to keep Hakyeon by his side. Plus, Taekwoon is Hongbin's boyfriend, he must have a bad impression on Sanghyuk, which Sanghyuk really need to change that perception. "I'm sorry for what had happened. I was framed, and I didn't get to push her away, Hakyeon hyung already entered the room and saw us in the position. I swear! I love him, so much and I love him more that I love Hongbin before. I won't hurt him, I would treat him carefully and with love like a precious porcelain. Hakyeon hyung is one the most important person in my life. He changed me, he brought me up to where I stand right now. I succeed in life because of him. Hell, I won't waste him like a trash, Taekwoon hyu- _ssi_. I love Hakyeon, please give me a chance to love him," Sanghyuk's eyes lit up when explaining to Taekwoon what had happened before and how much he loves Hakyeon. None of them are lies, those are all truth. 

For Sanghyuk to be this nervous is rare, when the younger male is always being so confident and brave whenever and wherever he is. Hakyeon is already nudging Taekwoon's shoulder, for him not to be silent in this matter, but stop when his bestfriend give him a glare as well. "I don't take empty promises Sanghyuk. If you love Hakyeon, prove it. Don't make him cry, don't let me know that he suffers because of you. Because when it reach to my ears that Hakyeon is crying because of you _again_ , I would never hesitated to rip your throat off or get you lost your job as well. Remember, Hakyeon isn't a person that I can let go that easily. We grew up together, he's practically my brother and I would never let someone ruined his life like he doesn't worth any life. You got me?" 

"That's why I told you, that I need a chance to love a person like Hakyeon. I'll show the world that I will make him the happiest man alive, I know I can do this,"

"Great that you know. If you said you'd think that you can do it, I won't give my permission for you to date my Hakyeon," Taekwoon looks at both Hakyeon and Sanghyuk, asking the tanned male to sit beside Sanghyuk too. "Cha Hakyeon, you sure you love him and wanna date him?" he asked, and received an enthusiast nods from Hakyeon. Not to forget that he won't miss Sanghyu's tightly holding onto Hakyeon's hands.

"You? Sanghyuk, remember what I told you. Keep that in your mind," also he received a nod from the younger before sighing. "...do whatever you want, I'm going to shower. Oh and don't do that when I'm around because I will knock your door until you both annoyed," Taekwoon walks away from the living room, dragging along his suitcase to his room.

Thinking that Taekwoon already left and won't hear them, Sanghyuk gives Hakyeon a tight hug, before speaking not-too-loudly but Taekwoon definitely has a pair of rabbit ears. "Hey, doesn't he has his own house? Or why he doesn't go back to Hongbin's place?"

"Oi Han Sanghyuk! I can hear you brat! Already chasing me out huh?!!" Taekwoon's screeching voice back on the road when he heard Sanghyuk's talking behind his back. Seriously, Hakyeon will have a hard time to handle both of the important man in his life and now, Taekwoon also need to control his possesiveness over Hakyeon as a bestfriend just like how Hakyeon did when he has Hongbin as his boyfriend.

 

**...**

 

Hakyeon hates soccer, or all type of sports. But as for today, he need to give in since Taekwoon's team will be playing againts one of the hardest rival team which Taekwoon's alway found them hard to be defeated. Not to mention that, Hongbin here also has been so nervous mentally. First, he rarely watch Taekwoon's match because he scared Taekwoon would get injured and second, he actually bought a ring and wanted to propose Taekwoon if he won this game. Hakyeon cringed so hard when he listen to Hongbin's plan the other day and he told Sanghyuk about that. The younger boyfriend was only replied with a soft 'oh, okay good for them'. Hakyeon almost slapped his face right then, but since he loves Sanghyuk so much he won't ruined that handsome face and let Sanghyuk be. And now, the five of them including Hongbin's brother and his brother's boyfriend.

The first round of the match was very intense and for the person who loves to work out like Sanghyuk and Wonshik, they keep screaming and sighing when something wasn't right but Hakyeon, Hongbin and Jaehwan only watch quietly. Sometimes Hakyeon would frown because Sanghyuk is too noisy and busy screaming beside his ears. "Yah, what happened?" he asked, resulting Sanghyuk to pay him a glance. "Oh, the away team almost scored into Taekwoon's hyung team," Sanghyuk explained, only makes Hakyeon to let out a small 'oh' and back to his phone. But that wasn't long, Hongbin grabs his arms and looks at him pitifully, as if he wanted to pee in his pants. 

"What's with you?" Hakyeon questioned the dimpled, before dragging him out from the spectator's seat, leaving all the boys there. "Now, tell me,"

"Hyung, I'm scared. Can I not do this today? Ma-maybe we can postpone and le-lets go ho-home," Hongbin stutters and keep touching his pocket, feeling if the ring is still right there or not. But, when he can' feel the small circle accesory in his pocket, Hongbin starts to freak out once again and looks at Hakyeon, feeling the most scared and nervous. "Holy shit....."

"What again?!!"

"Hyung, the ring... I think I dropped the ring,"

"WHAT?!!! WHERE?!!!" without waiting for Hongbin's answer, Hakyeon quickly put his eyes on the floor, so does Hongbin. Both of them keep walking and searching around the area and also look around the spectators area, without caring over the public complaints they're blocking the view. Hongbin was the most nervous one, even when his brother asked what are they looking for, Hongbin said nothing at keep searching under the seats until he heard something that he wish he didn't hear.

'Player No 12, Jung Taekwoon need to be stay out of the field because of injury. Red card for the away team'. As soon as it reached Hongbin's ears, his heart was about to burst and he immediately forgot about his ring. "Ta-taekwoon. My Taekwoon. MY TAEKWOON WAS INJURED!!!" he doesn't care anymore his friends are calling for him and ran to the infirmary, which he hoped to see Taekwoon there. Even if he can't enter, he must do it! Taekwoon can't be injured today, or anytime. Not in front of him. Hakyeon follows his up from behind with the others, tailing Hongbin without telling the younger that the ring he was looking for was actually in Hakyeon's pocket. He just loved to mess with Hongbin and glances at Sanghyuk, before whispering. "His ring is actually with me. He nervous for nothing." widen his eyes, Sanghyuk can't believe that Hakyeon made Hongbin to be messed like that.

They all arrived at Taekwoon's infirmary and Hongbin is already crying mess to see his boyfriend currently received treatment from the doctor and his leg was bandaged and need to be send to the hospital right away. "Oi, Lee Hongbin. Take this," Hakyeon fish his pocket and threw the small circle towards Hongbin, luckily he caught the right very well even in his unstable mind.

"What's that?" Taekwoon asked, peeking from Hongbin's behind.

"Uh? Oh- its no-nothing," he quickly keep the right into his pocket and not wanting Taekwoon to see but the elder only injured on his legs, not his arms. So, Taekwoon swiftly turned his boyfriend and picked the ring from Hongbin's pocket. 

"Ring? What for?"

"Are you dumb?" Hakyeon asked, looking at both Taekwoon and Hongbin. Sighing, Hongbin wanted to cry so bad but since this already happened so unromantically like how he wished it will be, he looks at Taekwoon with his teary eyes. "I wanted to propose you, if you won. BUt-"

Suddenly, Jaehwan and Wonshik barged into the infirmary and shouting over Taekwoon's name. "HYUNG YOUR TEAM WON! YOU WON!!!" all of them look at each other with Hongbin also finally not feeling the urged to cry anymore, thus he jumps into Taekwoon's lap for a hug.

"Yah Lee Hongbin, spare the doctor some innocence," Hakyeon pulls the younger from his boyfriend's lap and apologized to the doctor. "Now do it. Me and Sanghyuk is going to somewhere," Hakyeon glances at his boyfriend, sending him a signal which even Sanghyuk can't understand him as he mumbles to Hakyeon something like 'we are?'.

It was awkward at first since there were also a few medical attendants there, but Hongbin is still doing this without caring of people would suffer nauseous due to his romantic proposal in the infirmary, Taekwoon is smelly state and injury. "Jung Taekwoon, would you marry me and be my husband of life and death?" he presents the ring that he steal back from Taekwoon's hand and smiling as wide as he can.

"Of course! I-"

"Okay done! Now let's go Sanghyuk! We have business to do!" Hakyeon drags out Sanghyuk of the infirmary because he really want to go somewhere with Sanghyuk without anyone tailing them and another reason is he doesn't want to stuck at this stadium all day long. Again, he hates sport.

"Hyung! I haven't done yet! Cha Hakyeon!" Hakyeon heard the voice calling out for his name but Hakyeon doesn't care anymore and what he wanted now is Sanghyuk. He quickly push Sanghyuk into the car the he drove both of them just now. The day has becomes darker and Hakyeon isn't talking actually worried Sanghyuk as hell. The drive took them about an hour from the stadium to a beautiful beach as the sun is already sinking half and the sky becomes orange coloured emphasizing the day is already dawn. The two of them get out of the car, with Sanghyuk keep glancing at the smiling elder - who is probably has lots of things pooled up inside his brain that Sanghyuk doesn't know.

Hakyeon takes a deep breathe and hum; as if he's taking a good time upon hearing the calm sea waves and evening breeze slapping his chubby cheeks. "Hyung... why are you taking me here?" Sanghyuk asked, trying to bring out his own curiosity. "Taekwoon takes Hongbin to his favorite place, the soccer field. I want to do the same as him too. Taking you to my favorite place as well. Pretty isn't it, the beach?" Hakyeon glances and chuckles a bit, looking at Sanghyuk's blank face. "I was just thinking about it, minutes before Hongbin that dumb boi announced he lost the ring. That's why I quickly brought you here," he explained, easing Sanghyuk abit. 

His fluffy hair becomes messy as the breeze keep blowing againts them, urging Sanghyuk to fix that silky black threads. He indeed agreed, on how beautiful Hakyeon's skin was when the sun kissed him and that tanned glows upon the light. Hakyeon is a beautiful man that Sanghyuk wouldn't ever trade him with anything. So does Hakyeon. "You're beautiful, you know that?" the taller praised, hands still keep on Hakyeon's hair, moving down to his cheeks. 

"I know. If I don't I wouldn't be a model," Sanghyuk snorts.

"Hongbin is a brave man huh?" Hakyeon takes Sanghyuk's hands and wrap around his waist, making the taller to backhug him. His forever favourite romantical position. "He is. Taekwoon is lucky to have him," that sentences made Hakyeon to look up and glare at his boyfriend. "And I'm lucky to have you," he quickly correcting his words not wanting Hakyeon to feel offended with him.

"Tsk, you better be. Its good to be like this. I'd always come here when I was sad. When I want to find inspiration for myself and I want to share it with you," Hakyeon confess, receiving a hum from Sanghyuk who is busy kissing or... smelling his fruity hair. "Sanghyuk-ah.. do you love me?" Hakyeon asked, making Sanghyuk to stop and turn him around, appreciating the beauty of a Cha Hakyeon. 

"Of course I do. What's with that question?"

"Do you want to build a family with me?"

".....Hakyeon I'm the man in this relationship. If you want to propose me, you better stop," Sanghyuk rolls his eyes, but Hakyeon is nowhere to stop.

"Do yo-" Hakyeon is not even done with his words yet, but he feel a soft lips is locking with his plump one, Sanghyuk's big hands are cupping his face and kissing him deeply. The silence accompanied their whole kissing session and the feeling is a bit different as Sanghyuk nibbles their lips together. The sensation makes Hakyeon to smile during the kiss and circle around Sanghyuk's neck and tiptoeing.

Few minutes of locking and savouring each other's lips, Hakyeon finally released the kiss and they rest on each other's forehead. "So, what was your answer?" Hakyeon asked, even he knows what will comes out from Sanghyuk's mouth.

"Can I answer when we find the closest hotel around here?" 

"Why bother to waste money when we have a _**car**_ ," as Hakyeon mentioned the last word, Sanghyuk wasted no time dragging him into the back seat and shutting every questions from Hakyeon with a very obvious answer. Which is he's making Hakyeon as his and Hakyeon finally owned by him. If its not the chance that Hakyeon gives him to prove himself as a great man, Sanghyuk wouldn't have encountered with a wonderful person like a Cha Hakyeon.


End file.
